the_unofficial_roblox_tower_defense_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Doctor
About the Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor is a fragile and irritating zombie that first appears on wave 54 and can heal nearby zombies by 1/6 of their health. They are fairly easy to defeat when alone as their low health and slow speed makes it easy for high leveled towers to destroy it at this point of the game. Witch Doctors only become a threat when supported by other zombies that serve as meat shield such as Slow Boss or Chained. Zombies that serve as meat shields generally have a large amount of health; the more health the zombie has, the more health the Witch Doctor can restore to the zombie. It is recommended to take down the meat shields quickly or at a faster rate than the Witch Doctor can heal. They mostly spawn behind groups of Chained. Appearance The Witch Doctor wears navy blue armor that has a marble texture on its torso and shoulders. Black arm bands are seen below the shoulder where the armor is occupying. It has green arms, head, and black legs. It holds a Korblox Staff that emits blue square particles used for healing and wears a Dino Skull Hat but black. Blue green eyes are seen behind the Dino Skull hat. Red cross particles and a green healing circle that expands rapidly are seen when the Witch Doctor raises its staff to heal. Taking on the Witch Doctor As said, the Witch Doctor is not to much of a threat and easy to kill when alone. However, when in hordes, this zombie can start to pose a threat if your towers cannot deal enough damage at the rate the Witch Doctor can heal or if it is left alone with a horde of zombies. Witch Doctors will keep on healing large amounts of health when left alone so it is recommended to destroy the zombies in front of it to minimize the threat. Towers that can deal sufficient damage that can keep up with the rate the Witch Doctor heals every few seconds are recommended. Groups of level 5 Rocketers can easily take the health recovered by the Witch Doctor and will eventually destroy the zombies and the Witch Doctor itself. Outlaws, Turret, Cowboy, Crook Boss, Commando and Minigunners are good examples of towers that can deal massive rapid fire or splash damage to them. Crook Boss can provide additional firepower from crooks to destroy any zombie tanking for the Witch Doctor. If your towers are not keeping up with the rate of healing, upgrade your towers or use a Pyromancer so the zombies tanking for the Witch can be slowed down which allows the Witch Doctor to be more closer to the meat shields, making them more vulnerable to splash. Freezer's ice drop ability can buy time for towers to finish them. Trivia *The Witch Doctor is the only zombie that has an ability no other zombie has-which is to heal other zombies. *The Witch Doctor is the only zombie with blue green eyes. *The Witch Doctor is so far the only confirmed female zombie in the game based on its laugh. Update History *(7/10/19) Witch Doctor was added along with the Controlled, Shrike Crystal, and Chained. **Witch Doctor was nerfed a few hours later after its release and had its heal reduced to 1/6. * (10/14/19) The Witch Doctor was removed from the game. Category:Zombies